What I never told you
by Ripplerose
Summary: Right after Yi Jeong's refusal to go on a date with her, Ga Eul gets into a car accident on the way home. How will he react? "Everything's going to be ok Ga Eul. Everything's going to be ok." he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself not her.
1. Chapter 1

**What I never told you**

Yi Jung was a rational man. At least he liked to believe so. He had several set rules about dating woman.

He never dated foolish girls-all the girls he got with knew exactly the consequences. The relationship was no-strings attached.

He didn't mess with good girls. Good girls believed in the fairy tales he would never be able to give them, hence he never dated them. For both his sake and theirs.

He _never _messed with girls related to his friends. That caused complications. Just seeing Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo fighting over Jan Di was an example of that.

But as he stared at the retreating figure of Chu Ga Eul from his workshop window, he couldn't help but wish he could just chuck all his rules in the kiln and chase after the girl. The flash of pain in her eyes was quick but he knew that later on, when she was alone in her room she would let it out. All the pain he'd ever caused her. And thinking on that, he didn't know whether he was glad she'd left or not. He almost wished he could see her in his shop again. He knew her tears caused him pain. He had yet to figure out why, but he knew that at least. But he deserved to see her cry, to feel the pain he'd brought her.

_"Would sunbae go on a date with me?" the question had been blurted out quickly as if it had been begging to be released. Ga Eul had bit her lip as if she almost wished she'd said nothing. _

_ "Ga Eul-yang, did something shocking happen to you?" _

Yi Jung raised his hand to smash one of the pots on his table, but then held back realizing it was his bad hand. He sank to his potter's bench with an anguished expression. This was not right. He shouldn't care what happens to her next. He didn't need, nor did he deserve to know.

Ga Eul would move on though. He convinced himself of that. She would move on, she would find her prince charming and live happily ever after. She deserved it. That pure, innocent, girl didn't deserve him, the philanderer, the Casanova, the designated heart breaker. She didn't deserve that. So why in the name of God did he wish that she'd turned back? Why did he wish she wouldn't move on? Why did he feel that pain?

The confusion and pain coursing through his head nearly brought tears to his eyes. All of a sudden, his cellphone rang. He ignored it. If it was his mother again, he might just walk into her ward and start yelling at her to get over her despicable excuse for a husband. He needed to think. His cellphone rang again. It went to voicemail.

"Yo! Yi Jung it's Woo Bin, answer your cell dude! There's been an accident! Ga Eul-"Yi Jung's hand shot out to grab his phone, effectively nocking it to the ground. Scrambling to answer it, he pressed the answer button.

"What's happened to Ga Eul?" Were the first words out of the Casanova's mouth.

"Finally!" Woo Bin's voice was filled with annoyance. "Didn't you hear your cell bro?"

"Song Woo Bin," Yi Jung's steely voice came through the phone. "What. Has. Happened. To. GA EUL?"

Yi Jung was holding his breath, waiting for his fellow F4 member to give him the information he so desperately needed. He could hear his friend swallow hard.

"Bro, she was running somewhere. She was running, and a car- a car hit her Yi Jung. Ga Eul was hit by a car."


	2. Chapter 2:Waiting

**Chapter 2: Waiting **

Panic flowed through the Casanova's brain so fast he felt dizzy. Holding onto the table for support, he waited. He needed more.

"She's in a bad way bro. We called the ambulance. I only found out because she was dialing my cell when it happened. Or, maybe she hit it accidentally. All I know is that she's at Seiyo Memorial Hospital and I don't care what you're doing right now, you need to get your sorry butt over here!" Yi Jung was already in his car.

'_She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok.' _His mind chanted like a mantra. She was going to be ok. Ga Eul always ended up ok. No matter what happened. She always got up again, no matter how many times life was knocked her to the ground. When he reached the hospital, he all but ran to the receptionist's desk.

"What room is Chu Ga Eul in?" He panted. He looked quite a sight. He wore only a white disheveled dress shirt and a loose tie with black pants stained with the mud outside. He was also absolutely soaked to the bone. It had started raining when he'd been on his way there. The woman receptionist gave him a once over. He was still stunningly handsome even if he looked like a stray cat caught in a storm.

"What was that sir?" Yi Jung held back a swear. As if he needed a new woman to think about.

"What room is Chu Ga Eul in?" He repeated.

"Yo! Yi Jung!" Whirling at the sound of his friend's voice, the young potter raced toward Woo Bin to find Jan Di, and the rest of the F4 sitting outside a room. They all had somber faces.

"Is she alright?" He had trouble forming the words.

"She's in the ICU right now." Ji Hoo spoke softly. Nodding, Yi Jung collapsed into a chair in between Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Jun Pyo was glancing anxiously between the doors to the ICU and at his silent girl friend who seemed to be in a stated of utter shock. Every now and then Ji Hoo would reach over and pat Jan Di's hand reassuringly.

It was hours. They sat there for hours just waiting; waiting for news good or bad. Yi Jung thought he might just go mad. The only thing that kept him sane was the memory of Ga Eul standing in his workshop with a smile on her face. He never moved from his spot in the uncomfortable white chair. Once in a while one of his friends would go to the bathroom or to get coffee. He couldn't drink the bitter liquid. It burned his throat.

Finally, a doctor came from behind the door. His face was grim. Yi Jung's heart jumped to his throat. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Jan Di, and looking next to him, Woo Bin looked positively ashen while Ji Hoo's eyes were wide and Jun Pyo was as tense as a cobra ready to strike.

"Are you related to Chu Ga Eul?"

"Yes!" The chorus of voices lying was so quick that the Doctor was taken aback. They didn't look like family. They all looked totally different. A strange group indeed. There was a tall boy with brown curly hair and an aristocratic air about him. He was comforting a small girl with short black hair put into shabby pig tails. On the other side of the girl sat a teen with blond hair (with just a tinge of brown and red in it) and dressed completely in white. He looked as if he'd been interrupted sleeping, yet held an intelligent feeling as if he was more than he seemed. Beside the blond haired boy was a dark haired man who had clearly left his home in a hurry judging by his disheveled state. His eyes were dark with worry and conflicting emotions. The boy next to him had light brown hair and gave off a dangerous aura, though he seemed friendly enough. His leather jacket and dark red shirt seemed familiar and the familiarity was not a pleasant one.

The doctor was going to tell them the hospital's policy, but then he looked at the dark haired, dirty playboy. As if reading his mind, the boy stood up.

"We are related to her. Take us to her _now_. The emotions flickering in the boy's face was enough. Policy could wait.


	3. Chapter 3:Waking up to Worry

_Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, I totally appreciate it. ~Ripple_

**Chapter 3: Waking up Worry**

"She is stable for now. She has several broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, and a twisted ankle, not to mention severe cuts on her sides."

"Will she be alright?" The tall boy in the leather jacket asked getting up to stand next to the black haired boy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard to say. There were some serious injuries. If she makes it through tonight, she should be fine. But I'll check on her routinely. If you wish to see her, she's sleeping. Only one or two visitors at a time please."

The group nodded their thanks. As soon as the doctor left, Jan Di raced to open the door to the room Ga Eul had been wheeled into. Glancing at his friends and accepting the nods of approval, Yi Jung followed in haste.

Ga Eul was worse than he'd thought. She was hooked up to a dozen different beeping machines; her ribs were taped tightly, and her face that was usually so bright and cheerful, was contorted in pain. Jan Di immediately went to her friend's side, grasping the girl's bandaged hand in hers and trying desperately not to cry.

"Do you want me to get Jun Pyo?" Yi Jung all but whispered. He didn't want to leave Ga Eul, but Jan Di needed better support than the boy who had basically killed her best friend.

"It's alright." Jan Di had her eyes closed for a minute. Opening them, she examined the different readings on the machines around her friend, she seemed satisfied. "She will make it sunbae. I know she will."

_Please let her be ok. I'll do anything! _Swallowing the growing lump in his throat the playboy walked over to the other side of Ga Eul's bed. He gently brushed her dark silky hair to the side so he could see her face more clearly. Jan Di stepped out quietly to give them some time alone and to fill in her friends on Ga Eul's condition.

"Ga Eul-yang can you hear me?" The girl gave a faint twitch. "Ga Eul, if you can hear me, open your eyes. Just open them."

"Sunbae?" Her voice was weak. Her eyes were still closed but she could sense that her crush was there beside her.

"You're awake." The relief in his voice was confusing. She wrinkled her brow, one of the few things that didn't cause her pain.

"Yi Jung-sunbae, where am I? Am I dreaming?" He gave a dark chuckle.

"I'm afraid not Ga Eul. You're in the hospital. You were hit by a car…" He trailed off, reluctant to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. He looked down at his hands trying to focus. Sensing the conflict, Ga Eul forced her eyes open so she could read his expression.

"Sunbae. It wasn't your fault." She stated, causing the playboy to jump slightly. She had a knack for understanding exactly what he was thinking. "I just didn't see the car coming. That's all there is to it. This isn't your fault. And remember what I said about bearing all your troubles. You needn't handle them alone."

"And what if _you_ are the one worrying me?" He queried. Her brown eyes were wide as a doe's for a minute.

"I'll be fine sunbae. I just need to rest." Rolling his eyes, Yi Jung gave her hand a squeeze.

"Sleep then, you silly girl." She began to protest but the half dangerous-half pleading look in his eyes had her stop. "Sleep."

Hours later Yi Jung was still sitting in the chair opposite the wounded girl's bed. He had only left the room once since his initial visit with Jan Di and that was because Jan Di had brought Jun Pyo with her the second time.

Woo bin and Ji Hoo had been trying to get into contact with Ga Eul's parents as they were out of town, but with little luck.

The night seemed to stretch forever. Yi Jung sat stroking her hair gently as she slept. Removing his hand he stared at her, almost as if he could heal her by shear willpower. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes.

"Yi Jung Sunbae…?" The words were almost a question. Was she dreaming? If it was a dream, why did it hurt so much?

"Easy, don't strain yourself. I'm right here." _And I always will be_.

"What time is it? Is Jan Di here?" She asked her bright eyes wandered the room searching for her friend and a clock."

"It's 11:00 at night Ga Eul."

"Sunbae! That's so late! You should go home, you should sleep!" As if he could sleep when she was sitting here in the hospital.

"It's alright Ga Eul. Jan Di will be back in a few minutes, and you needn't worry I'm not at all tired." The faint circles under his eyes were enough to prove this a lie. She decided not to call him on it.

"Sunbae…why are you here though? It's not like it's your fault, and you have much more important things to do. Why are you here with me?" Her wide eyes full of curiosity and anxiety focused on his form. Briefly running a hand over his face, Yi Jung sighed. At least the battle of worry seemed over. Now she just needed to leave this damned place and his heart would repair itself completely, as well as his dignity.

"There is a brilliant and complicated reason that I'll tell you when you get out of this place." He said with a smile. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. The Doctor walked in, and whispered something in Yi Jung's ear. The playboy glanced at Ga Eul with concern and then nodded at the doctor.

"Yi Jung sunbae? What's going on?" Ga Eul's confusion only increased. What was making his face pinch like that?

What the Doctor had to tell him could only be bad news. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned back to Ga Eul. "Don't worry, he just needs me to step out for a few minutes, we all have to sign some paperwork since we're here for you."

"Oh." Her face pouted for a second. "I'm sorry to cause you all so much trouble." He wanted to shake her.

"It's nothing Ga Eul. Now just relax, Jan Di will be in shortly. I'm told Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are also anxious to see you awake."

"Alright."

As the door shut behind him, Yi Jung heaved a deep breath. Trotting towards the bench where the rest of his friends sat, he felt a sense of horrible foreboding. Something was very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4:Bad news

**Bad news**

_Heyyyy guys! So glad that you're enjoying this! For some demented reason I enjoy writing tragedies. O.O oh well. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little short, but cut me some slack; I'm trying to catch up on a semester's work of homework by the 20__th__. So just chill and enjoy the story! _

It was going to be ok. It had to be. Yi Jung tried to reassure himself as he clenched his hands on the edge of the bench. Woo Bin wasn't much better. Ga Eul was like his sister after everything the F4 had been through. He was thankful for all she'd done for Yi Jung. He was stiff with tension. Jan Di was looking at the Doctor with apprehension in her eyes.

"Would you like the good news or bad news first?" The group exchanged glances.

"The bad news first." Ji Hoo spoke up, surprising the doctor. He'd begun to think the boy was mute. He he'd barely spoken a word since stepping into the hospital.

"Alright then," the doctor sighed. "Ga Eul seems to have a severe concussion. This means, that while she may see fine and remember things now, she may eventually forget things, or even people. She may even have vision issues for a while. You had best be prepared for the worst."

The group sat in silence for a long moment. It felt like hours to Yi Jung. Did this mean she wouldn't remember him? Jan Di voiced his question.

"You mean, she might now remember us?" She exclaimed, her voice going up an octave in panic.

"That may happen. It is not set in stone, and the concussion will eventually wear off. Since it's more severe than we originally thought, we don't know exactly how long it will take. She may remember everything, and it will all be fine. It's not extremely likely, but it's a good thought. But for the moment, try to stay optimistic. Ga Eul has no idea what's going on, or what's happening to her."

"Are you going to tell her?" Jun Pyo asked hoarsely.

"I shall, unless one of you wishes to do so." The friends thought for a moment looking at each other. Then, Jan Di came to a conclusion.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae, would you tell her? You understand medicine and this kind of thing better than us. I'm only a student right now, and I've only just started studying. Would you mind telling her? I'll be there when you inform her, but I don't think I can say it myself."

"Of course." Ji Hoo lead Jan Di into Ga Eul's room, the wooden door clanging shut behind them. As soon as they were gone, Yi Jung put his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault! She wouldn't even be here because of me! And now, she may not even remember us, or specific things! She might not remember anything…" He trailed off, the fear swallowing him for a minute.

"Dude, it's not your fault some idiot got drunk." Woo Bin said quietly. Jun Pyo nodded.

"It's not your fault. You have no reason to blame yourself, it's only the person driving the car to be blamed."

'_If I hadn't turned her down, she might still be in my shop giggling like the school girl she is.'_ Yi Jung moaned internally. Ji Hoo appeared out of the door again.

"I left her with Jan Di. She took it rather well I believe." His voice shook ever so slightly, betraying the worry in his own heart. "In fact, she's the one consoling Jan Di. Ga Eul didn't so much as bat an eyelash when I told her. She just nodded and said "oh. Well that's unfortunate. But I'll be fine. Thanks for telling me sunbae." I know she's resilient, but this is a little weird." My friend summed up.

Jan Di closed the door slowly, tears coursing down her face. "It's not fair." She sobbed. Jun Pyo gathered her in his arms, holding her close, the shimmering in his brown eyes the only sign that he was feeling the same as the rest of his friends.

"I know Jan Di. I know."

"Can I see her?" I queried so quietly that I wasn't sure anyone else heard me. But Jan Di nodded her head.

"Just keep your voice down sunbae. She's a bit sensitive to noise at the moment." I turned the knob of the door and stepped in again.

"Ga Eul-yang?" I called in a whisper. Her eyes were closed again. In sleep she seemed so calm and peaceful. It took effort to resist crying over her body, crying until I had no more tears. But I kept myself in control. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips gently to her head. Her mouth twisted in a ghost of a smile, and her white cheeks flushed slightly. Even in her dreams I seemed to have some influence. That caused a balloon of hope to swell in me. Things would get better. If she forgot something, I'd help her remember. That was not nearly enough to atone for what I'd done, but it was a start. That was good enough for me. I stroked her hair gently, the silky tresses running silently through my fingers. God, she was beautiful, even when she was asleep.

I leaned forward, brushing tears off her cheeks, and frowning at the redness under her eyes. So she had cried. Probably as soon as Jan Di had left. She always was holding in her emotions so no one would worry. Her dainty fingers twitched, and grasped my hand on reflex. I jumped slightly, but then stayed still, listening to the heart beat on the monitor, and watching her sleep. All of a sudden, her eye lids fluttered open. I gave a faint sigh of relief to see those brown eyes.

"Ah, Ga Eul-yang, you're awake." I gave a forced smile. She must still be worried about forgetting. But then she said the words that made my hold world tip off axis.

"Do I know you?"


	5. Chapter 5:Friends

**Friends **

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've got physical therapy, math tutoring (LONG story that I've already told a couple of you), a new dog that we adopted, and about a billion chores to do. But, I have gotten a chance to do this. Its 1:00 a.m. right now guys, so cut me some slack if it's a bit short, or screwy. And, someone mentioned my story changed perspective unexpectedly so I'll try to remedy that ASAP. Multi-perspective this chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! _

**Yi Jung's P.O.V **

"What?" She couldn't have just said what I thought she said. Please God let me have heard that wrong.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? Where am I?" Her voice was calm, but I could see the panic in her eyes. There was a slight mist in the dark chocolate orbs that swirled slightly as she looked around. Her eyes kept flashing back to me, confusion written all over her face. Inwardly I felt my heart sink in absolute terror. She couldn't remember me! Oh god…she couldn't remember me. Heaving a deep sigh, I decided I'd try to see what she _did _remember. Maybe I could trigger some memories.

"Do you know Geum Jan Di?" I asked gently. Her pale face pinched indignantly.

"Of course I know Jan Di-ah!" She almost snapped; her anger almost made me laugh. "I have known her since I was very young. She is my best friend." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But, who are you?" I gave an inward sigh.

"I'm So Yi Jung. I'm…a friend." She gave a small nod, her face still suspicious. Closing my eyes to hide my torment, I inhaled deeply.

"Do you remember any of the F4?"

"The F4? What are you talking about sunbae?" The slight panic on her face worried me. She really didn't remember me. She didn't remember anything.

"It's alright Ga Eul. I'll go get Jan Di okay? Just keep calm." I needed time to process this anyway. I got up slowly and closed the wooden door behind me.

"Jan Di, she needs you. She remembers you." The relief on the young girl's face was evident as she practically danced through the door with a screech of

"Ga Eul!" Jun Pyo gave a shaky laugh at his girlfriend's antics. I slumped into my seat on the uncomfortable bench again putting my head in my hands. Oh god…what were we going to do?

**Woo Bin's P.O.V**

I had never seen Yi Jung so broken.

"What's up bro?" I put a hand on his shoulder as he held his dark head in his hands, and then he looked up.

"She doesn't remember me." Oh…not good. Though he was refused to admit it, Yi Jung was crazy about that girl. And now she didn't remember him? That must really hurt. "It's worse though." He sat up, his eyes swirling with emotion. "She doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't remember the F4." I sat bolt upright.

"Not a thing about us?" I felt sort of like her older brother since Ji-hoo and Jun Pyo were too busy fawning over Jan Di to really pay attention to her. (Ji-hoo paid some attention. After all, he's Yoon Ji-hoo) and so when my best friend told me that she didn't remember any of us, that hit me hard.

"Nope, nothing. She doesn't even know what F4 stands for." He muttered grimly. "I don't suppose you have guys out there looking for the guy who made her like this." He gestured vaguely at the door to her room. As a matter of fact, I had Mr. Lee (my second in command) out looking.

"Well, let's just say that a friendof mine finds the drunkard. What would you do exactly?"

"I'd beat him to a pulp." My friend stated calmly and with conviction. He seemed to have forgotten his injured hand. I almost pointed out the flaw in his plan but decided against it. He would be tempted towards violence (extremely tempted), but I'd handle it for the most part. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"Bro, she's gonna get better. We'll help her. I'm gonna go in and see her alright? Keep yourself calm. Ji-hoo, keep an eye on him will you?" He'd stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, but gave a slight incline of his head. Giving a slight adjustment to my brown leather jacket, I braced myself and opened the door.

**Ga Eul's P.O.V **

The man standing just inside the door scrutinized my coolly, as if he were trying to solve an equation but didn't have the variables right. Jan Di had told me that the F4 is a group of four famous, popular, and rich boys at Shinwa Highschool. Shinwa was the high was the school that Jan Di went to. She'd told me that she'd saved a boy from jumping off the building because he'd been bullied so badly, and that was why she was given a scholarship to the school. I don't remember the name of my school. What was it called? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, focusing on the man in front of me. He wore a tan leather jacket over a red shirt with faint yellow spots. The stern black shoes seemed out of place against the other colors of his outfit, and the calm black pants. He was slightly scary. I shivered.

"Hey, it's cool, I won't hurt you." He spoke quietly. He must have seen the fear in my eyes. "I don't suppose you remember me…you can't remember Yi Jung and he was the closest to you out of the four of us."

"Who are you?" I queried, curiosity and the need to gain back any memory I could was won over my fear.

"I'm Song Woo Bin. Nice to meet you-again." He gave a mock bow, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm one of the F4." My eyes widened slightly. He didn't seem like an aristocrat or a wealthy person. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"So, you go to Shinwa Highschool as well?" He nodded in confirmation. I decided to ask the question that I'd soon ask everyone. "Who are you to _me?_"

"I'm your friend. I think." He wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I'm your friend." He walked to stand beside me and stroked my hair gently. "Don't worry. You'll get your memories back. I promise." With a sigh, I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you sunbae and I hope you're right. I feel like there's a big gap in my head…"

"You will get them back Ga Eul." He gave me a reassuring smile. "It will all turn out alright." I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. "I'll let you rest for a while and then send Ji-hoo in."

I opened my mouth in protest. I didn't know much about any of these people. He seemed to grasp my confusion.

"Don't fret okay? Ji-hoo is the calmest of us all, and he's good at explaining things. Seriously, he can explain _anything._ So don't be intimidated by him, and ask all the questions you want. I'll check in on you later alright?" I bobbed my head. As he turned toward the door, I couldn't help bursting out the thought in my head.

"Sunbae, you were right you know."

"What was I right about?"

"You really are a good friend."

**When you're lost in the dark**

when you're out in the cold

when you're looking for something that resembles your soul

when the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

**~ "Homeless heart" By Jennette McCurdy  
**

_Hey, I know this is short, but I have a new one on the way. Ji-hoo's turn to explain. And I'll add in some more of Yi Jung's feelings and thoughts along with Jan Di's because it just seems like I should. Hope you guys like this, and I really am sorry it took so long. _


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations and lullabys

**Chapter 6: Explanations and lullabys**

Ji-Hoo's P.O.V

In some ways she was better than I thought she'd be. She seemed calm on the outside, but I could see the slight panic in her eyes. I walked slowly up to her. Through my studies of medicine, I'd learned that most sick people liked to hear you sit down, or enter. It alerted them to your presence without scaring them. She turned to face me as I trotted slowly to her bedside.

"I suppose that you are Ji-Hoo sunbae?" Her voice was uncertain, weak. This was going to be hard to explain.

Ga Eul's P.O.V

He looked different than I'd expected. While the other members of the F4 had looked a bit aristocratic (minus Woo-Bin), this boy was different. He had strangely long redish blonde hair and was dressed completely in white. He had a rather calming feeling, as if you knew that you were in no danger from him. I automatically relaxed when he reached my bedside.

"Yes, I'm Yoon Ji-hoo." His voice was melodic, and soothing. "You don't remember do you?"

"I'm afraid not sunbae." I gave a grimace. "It seems I remember no one here. It's rather frustrating when you can't remember your friend's names, or what they look like, or their habits. It's annoying not to really _know _you guys." He gave a small smile, showing off perfect white teeth.

"You will regain your memories Ga Eul. It will take some time, but you'll get there. Don't worry, we'll help best we can." I felt a slight panic. I didn't go to Shinwa High. How was I supposed to contact them and learn if they weren't there?

Ji-Hoo's P.O.V

She was frustrated. That made sense, I could understand that.

"Would you like me to tell you some things about the others so that you know who they are a little better? I bet they haven't tried that you."

She grinned weakly, a sign she was feeling a little like herself at least. "No, Jan Di-ah tried to fill me in, but it was all so fast…" She winced rubbing her temples as if she had a migraine. I subtly pushed the button for more morphine to be added to her body.

"Alright, I'll tell you a little bit about everyone, so you aren't completely clueless when you get out of this place." She glanced around the hospital ward nervously. Obviously, she wasn't crazy about hospitals. Oh well, she'd have to deal with it for now.

"Please tell me sunbae!"

"Okay, okay." I chuckled slightly. She was quite eager wasn't she? "Let's start with Gu Jun Pyo."

"Was he the curly haired guy with Jan Di?" She queried. I nodded.

"He is heir to the Shinwa Group which is a vast and wealthy company. He's Jan Di's boyfriend. Believe me, that's been quite a project, keeping them together I mean. You helped, but you don't remember that do you?" She shook her head again, her thick hair swishing slightly. "Alright, I'll explain that later. Jun Pyo fell for Jan Di first, and started out by teasing her, tossing stuff in the pool to annoy her. Eventually he realized he liked her. Through a MASSIVE amount of obstacles, they are now together. Again. But god knows how much longer that will last until we have to intervene, again. They're a difficult couple, but worth it." I laughed out loud. As if the contest between Jun Pyo and I hadn't been hard enough. I decided not to mention that. She could learn that by herself.

"Now, we move to Song Woo bin." She gave a full-fledged grin now.

"He is my friend! Woo bin sunbae is very nice. He promised I'd get my memories back, and that he'd help me all he could!" Woo bin sure made an impression. "He is a very good friend Ji-hoo sunbae."

"As I was saying," I gave her a teasing grin as she looked at me slightly guilty. "Woo bin is the son and heir to an airline company." I turned and looked around making sure no one else was in the tiny ward. "And, don't tell a soul that I said this, not even Jan Di, but he is also Prince Song of the Korean Mafia. He can fight well, and is sort of the mediator between all of us, when we lose our common sense."

Ga Eul's P.O.V

I had a hard time believing the boy in front of me ever lost his senses. He seemed so calm and rational.

"Woo bin is a Dan Juan of the F4, a ladies man. But, he lets them know what they're getting into don't worry. He has yet to break someone's heart." I had to think about that. I couldn't think of my friend as a ladies man. That seemed more like the boy with the black hair's style. "Woo bin is kind, and has formed the few successful plans we've had to solve some interesting issues." I gave another nod as I processed the information I'd been given so far.

"Now, we can talk of So Yi Jung."

"Wasn't he the boy who was sitting here when I opened my eyes? He seemed so sad when I said I couldn't remember him…"

"Yeah, that was him. He tends to bottle up his emotions, and when he cracks, he sort of lets it all out at once. The other week he got too drunk due to a major breakdown and some people at the bar beat him up before Woo bin came to the rescue, attacking the men who'd assaulted his best friend. Woo bin and Yi Jung are very close. The people at the bar had broken Yi Jung's hand."

"Oh, is he alright now? Is his hand better?"

"No, and yes in that order." He replied mysteriously. My head pounded hard as I tried to remember all I had learned so far. "Don't push yourself do hard Ga Eul. Let it flow naturally. Everything will come back given time." I sighed.

"Please continue sunbae."

"Since his hand was broken, that is a large problem. He creates marvelous pots out of clay. But you need two hands to mold, and he has given up on that now. Clay work was his life, and he has now given that up, defeated." I opened my mouth to protest.

"I won't let him! I won't allow him to give up! If it is his passion, then he should continue following it, have patience with his hand, and then work hard to get back to where he was! He mustn't give up!" Sunbae chuckled.

"You've said that to him before you know. He was quite astounded when you all but yelled it at him. But, anyway, he was quite close to you out of the F4. You went on a fake date together to help get Jan Di and Jun Pyo together. And, it worked. Yi Jung has a complicated family. His mother is in an asylum as her husband continually cheated on her, philandering away until her mind snapped. She now calls Yi Jung a lot threatening to kill herself if he doesn't do something. As if he could do anything to stop his father…"

"He can't stand up to his father?"

"Yi Jung is the heir of the So art collections. His older brother would have been the heir, but he ran off abandoning Yi Jung and making his own little café."

"So Yi Jung sunbae really does have a complex life…" I murmured. "No wonder he seemed so stressed when he was he earlier." Ji-hoo shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he continued.

"Yi Jung is a ladies man as well as Woo bin. He goes for women more his age while Woo bin likes older women. He has left many a broken heart, no matter if he lets the girls know what they are in for or not. But, he is a good and loyal friend, and I wouldn't trade him for the world, even if I could punch him sometimes for being so ridiculous." I gave a giggle.

"You haven't mentioned yourself sunbae." I pointed out.

Ji-hoo's P.O.V

"I'm not that important. I'm the quiet boy in the corner who sleeps a lot and reads. I have mastered quite a few instruments, though my favorites are the violin and the piano." I gestured to my violin case on a chair opposite me. "I can fall asleep anywhere, and sometimes I'm the voice of reason to my friends." I decided I'd spit it out. Everyone else knew anyway. "I used to be in love with Jan Di." Not that I wasn't now, but no one needed to know that.

"Ah. Sunbae, can you play your violin for me?" Her voice was quiet and pleading. Her eyes looked tired.

"Alright Ga Eul, I'll play for you." I gently lifted my guitar out of its case, and swiftly tuned it. As she watched on, eyes open in eagerness, I began to play.

Soon, the sound of Brahm's lullaby filled the room with its gentle tune. Ga Eul closed her eyes to sway gently to the melody. She hummed slightly, before her voice grew quiet, and she leaned back on her bed. After I played the last note, I gazed up to see the sleeping figure of Chu Ga Eul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Nightmares**

Ga Eul's P.O.V

_Run. Run, you need to run. Tears were coursing down my cheeks as I raced past shadows, pain filling my heart. I kept bumping into things, and my heart hurt so much! What had happened? The only thing in my mind was the word "run". Running helped; I would be fine if I ran. I raced through more passing shadows and specters, fear trickling through my veins. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise, and a bright light. Then everything went black. _

"Ga Eul-yang, wake up!" A hand shook me gently, pulling me out of my dreadful dream. I heaved deep breaths, and tried to calm myself down. But the darkness and fear just kept coming back. I grabbed one of my pillows and squeezed it tightly to my chest, forgetting the injured ribs that had been taped. Giving a gasp of pain, I fell back onto my bed, pain throbbing throughout my body. Why couldn't it just end?

Yi Jung's P.O.V 

I'd been sitting by Ga Eul's bedside since Jan Di had left. She still had to go to work, her family couldn't support itself. The nurses had been about to kick me out, but a gentle questioning from Ji-hoo and a flashing smile seemed to change the policy again.

As I'd perched on the chair beside her cot, I noticed her lips parting in silent words. Then, she started to shake and roll back and forth, sweat breaking out on her forehead. The heart monitor which had been beeping a reassuringly consistent pace suddenly went wild. She was having a bad dream! I needed to snap her out of it; her heart might not be able to take it.

"Ga Eul, wake up!" I shook her gently. Her eyes suddenly shot open, making me jump. Her breath was shaking, and her entire body quaked in fear. She shut her eyes abruptly, snatching a pillow and squeezing it hard, only to cry out in pain and fall back against her bed, sobbing. Terror was still etched on her beautiful face.

"It hurts!" She moaned, holding her head in her slender hands, gripping it hard. "It hurts so much!" I felt a surge of panic. I hit the call button for the nurse. She was going to harm herself.

"Ga Eul," I spoke as calmly as possible. "It was just a dream Ga Eul. It was just a dream." She began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Sunbae…" She reached out and clung to my hand as if it was the only thing keeping her from slipping back into her dark nightmare. "It was so dark Sunbae…and then so bright. It was quiet then very loud, oh what's happening to me?!" Tears clung to her immaculate eyelashes and coated her face. She was so scared. I scooted over to sit on the bed next to her feet, holding her hand and stroking it with my thumb. With my other finger, I wiped away the tears on her cheeks, and then stroked her hair carefully. A glance at the heart monitor confirmed that she was stabilizing. She would be okay.

A nurse bustled in, his eyes scanning the machines quickly, and then pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Ga Eul's heartbeat, ignoring my position next to her. Running a practiced hand over her face and head, he mumbled something to himself. He then stood up, running a hand over his tan face, the faint stubble growing there showed that he hadn't had a chance to go home. He seemed as if he'd been at the hospital for 48 hours straight.

"She'll be okay. The fluctuation had us worried, but then it calmed. I added some more sedative which may put her back to sleep, but it will also ease the pain in her head." He took in my proximity to Ga Eul, and the hand that still clung to mine. "She is someone special to you?" He queried. I gave a slight nod.

"She is."

"Well, if it's any comfort, judging by the way she's reacted, the head pain, and the fact that she clung to _you _may mean that her memory is coming back, if only in her dreams. She may remember you. And based off my observations, I'd say that she cares for you too. Whether she knows it or not; though I think she knew before the accident. But you needn't worry. Her memory will return in time. If you could stay the night, that would be a help. She seems to find your presence comforting." I gave a sigh.

"Of course I'll stay." I whispered. I returned to stroking her hair, though she had long since fallen back asleep. The nurse gave me an encouraging smile, and then trotted briskly out of the room. I continued my stroking of her long dark hair.

"Everything will be alright Ga Eul. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8:Dreams and promises

**Chapter 8: Dreams and Promises **

"_I don't understand. This should be so easy. To just reach out my hand, and know the world is real…" ~ "When the Rain Falls" by the Zetabytes (Disney) _

Ga Eul's P.O.V

My world was rocking back and forth. Everything seemed so weird. It was as if the entire world was disoriented. My head spun. I was remembering, according to Ji-hoo sunbae. It was a strange experience. People seemed to fade in and out like I was under water. How bizarre. Throughout the entire process though, Yi-Jung sunbae sat with me, holding my hand. I didn't quite understand it. Ji-hoo sunbae had said he was the closest to me out of the 4 of them. But exactly how close was he? And what did I think of him?

When I wrenched my eyes open, the water seemed to clear, I was sitting in a hospital bed. I breathed deeply than began to mutter under my breath.

"I was running from…Yi-Jung sunbae's pottery workshop. I'd asked him out, and he'd dismissed me as if I was a little girl. I ran. I ran so fast. Then I was in the road. I'd forgotten to look both ways; I had just wanted to run home, away from the frustration and the humiliation. And then there was a car. And I'd woken up in the hospital with lots of wires and Yi-Jung sunbae had been holding my hand."

"Ga Eul-yang?" A voice asked quietly. I raised my head slowly. I knew that voice.

"Yi-Jung sunbae, what are you still doing here? Have you stayed here all this time?" I was worried. What about his family obligations, his work for the museums? And on a side note, this was truly humiliating!

Yi-Jung's P.O.V

She'd awoken quite suddenly and alarmingly alert. Her first words were astonishing.

"Ga Eul, exactly how much do you remember?" She sighed lightly, her eyes closing relaxingly, before opening them again slowly, revealing clear dark chocolate eyes. I nearly jumped for joy. They looked normal. A brief glance at the charts and monitors behind her showed normal life signs.

Blushing, she gave the shy smile that I had missed so much.

"I remember everything sunbae. Every single little thing." I blanched. Oh boy.

"I'm so sorry Ga Eul-yang."

"It's not your fault sunbae; you weren't driving the car that hit me. You weren't the one running across busy roads." I winced again. Didn't she realize that she was only making me feel worse? Heaving a deep breath, I forced a grin.

"I'm glad you remember. I'll get a doctor to check you out, and then I'll call Jan Di. Oh, and I should probably send in the others."

"Others? What others?" Her voice was anxious. So she didn't remember what had taken place when her memory was gone. It was probably just as well. She'd feel immensely guilty for putting us through all this.

"Well the rest of the F4 of course. Minus Jun Pyo, he had to go to a business function for Shinwa Group this morning. Jan Di will be ecstatic that you're awake and unhurt." Raising a thin eyebrow, she nodded at the cast on her arm and the ankle wrapped in medical tape. "Ok, you're not completely unscathed. But you're feeling better, yes?" She gave a smile and a nod, which only made me happier. She was on the mend, and she remembered me. I think.

"Sunbae, what are you thinking about?"

"Ga Eul, this is going to seem incredibly stupid, but you received a small head trauma. We were supposed to ask you questions from time to time to make sure you remember us." She rolled her eyes slightly but gave a motion with her un-bandaged arm as if to say 'well get on with it then.'

"Take it away sunbae."

"Ga Eul, what do I do for a living?"

"You create gorgeous pots from clay, for museums, and are the heir to the So family." She said this all in one deep breath. Impressive.

"When did we both have an interesting day at a club?" She gave a nostalgic laugh. It reminded me of ringing bells.

"When my old boyfriend, I don't even remember his name now, was cheating on me. You'd brought me to your workshop and showed me that by enduring hardships, you made yourself stronger. You then took me all over town dressing me like a Barbie doll." I gave a weak smile, and was answered with a bright shining one from the girl next to me. "You took me to the club and pretended I'd stolen your heart." She flushed an appealing shade of pink. She had no idea that she had done exactly that. She had wrenched the heart out of me.

"Alright. That seems an apt description." I didn't want to mention my hand, or Eun Jae. That was just asking for trouble.

Ga Eul's P.O.V

No matter how ridiculous it was, sunbae was forgetting to ask me really important questions. Why did he not ask about his childhood love and my former pottery teacher, Eun Jae? Why did he not mention how I'd showed him the message she'd left for him so long ago? I stared at him inquiringly.

"What is it Ga Eul-yang?"

"Why do you not ask about the major things? The things that were so important?" His handsome face winced slightly. He'd clearly been having a hard time. His once beautiful eyes were darker, they no longer sparkled.

"Because they are irrelevant now." He chose his words carefully. "You don't need to worry about that anymore Ga Eul. Just focus on getting well." I just watched him, but he must have seen the acceptance in my eyes. "I'll go get the doctor." He managed to choke out before trotting briskly out of the room. I stared forlornly after him.

Jan Di's P.O.V

"Ga Eul-ah's awake?!" I practically screamed it. The few lingering customers in the porridge shop looked up, startled. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly, walking out to the back of the shop.

"Yes, I'm sure." The soothing voice of Ji-hoo sunbae was reassuring. He hadn't seemed so cheerful in a while. Then again, we'd all changed in the past couple days. It had seemed so long, but it really wasn't. "She's awake and remembers everything. Well, almost everything. She doesn't know what happened in between the slot where she lost her memory. She doesn't know what happened during that time period. But we all agreed it seemed a good idea not to tell her, she'd just feel guilty."

"Yes. That makes sense, thanks sunbae. I will be over shortly."

When I finally managed to get to the hospital, I raced toward Ga Eul's room, running head first into a solid tall object. Once I stood up, I could see that the solid object was rubbing its head. I'd banged right into Yi Jung sunbae. Oops. Nodding a quick apology, I ducked into the room.

"Jan Di-ah!" I was greeted excitedly by my friend who, after being given a short quiz, seemed bored in the hospital, and ready to leave. Something seemed to be bothering her though.

"What is it Ga Eul?" I shook her knee gently. She blinked sadly up at me.

"What's your dream Jan Di?"

"Huh?"

"I lived through an experience that was harsh. A lot of people may not be as lucky as I am. These things happen every day. I decided to think about what I really wanna do. What do you want to do with your life Jan Di-ah?" That took a lot of thought. We sat in silence as we both contemplated the heavy weight of the future.

"Ga Eul-ah?" I asked tentatively. She had fallen back asleep. I stroked her hair and put a blossom of the daisy behind her ear before leaving her.

Yi-Jung's P.O.V

I wasn't sure that I could handle this. She was back. Wasn't I supposed to be happy? I was. I felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest I felt such ecstasy. But I would keep on hurting her. No matter how close to her I was; no matter if I admitted my true feelings, my life would bleed into hers. She would always be hurt. I couldn't let her be hurt again. Especially not like this. I had to keep her safe. So I would do the one thing that I least wanted to do. As I was leaving her room again after Jan Di's visit, I hear her murmur in her sleep.

"What's your dream?"

.


	9. Chapter 9:Choices

**Chapter 9: The Choices**

"Trying to forget someone you loved is like trying to remember someone you never knew"

**Yi Jung's P.O.V**

The moment I heard she'd been discharged I wasn't sure whether to cry or to jump for joy. She was safe, but I couldn't see her. I shouldn't see her. If I did, all my willpower would crumble and I'd never be able to forgive myself. People like me only end up hurting her. She's a commoner. That's what I tell myself. She's just a silly little country bumpkin, no one of consequence. She was just a passing interest, a quirky girl who was just a rarity in your line of work. Nothing important; she couldn't be important.

My decision at the hospital had been simple, yet harder than I thought it would be. I'd vowed to stay away from Chu Ga Eul. I would erase her out of my life, brush away every bit of memory that I'd shared with her. I would forget her. Unfortunately, forgetting her was like trying to forget what my favorite pot looked like. It was practically impossible. But I would have to learn to, and quickly. If I knew Ga Eul, she'd come and visit, at the very least to thank me for visiting and staying with her in the hospital. I'd have to be ice cold and hard, show no emotion what so ever if I wanted this to work.

**Ga Eul's P.O.V**

When I was finally discharged from the hospital, I was ecstatic. Even though the F4 (minus Yi Jung-sunbae) were all there to see me home, I couldn't help being happy to be home. Well, not exactly home. I was staying at Jan Di's until my parents came home from their trip. For some reason no one knew where they were, or how to contact them. Last I'd heard, was that they were going to go on a cruise to see the Canary Islands. They had yet to return. I didn't worry though. After all, my parents tend to be absent minded. They'd saved up money and I'd slipped some of my tip money into the savings (not that they knew) into a fund to go on a second honeymoon to celebrate their anniversary. I was happy for them.

"Welcome home Ga Eul!" Woo bin-sunbae said cheerfully. When I squinted out the window of Ji hoo's car, I gasped.

"Jan Di-ah!" I pulled in air quickly, causing my ribcage to burn as the tape around my torso contracted. "This isn't your house!" Jan Di looked uncomfortable and wary.

"Well, actually Ga Eul-ah, it's Woobin-sunbae's." As I teetered on my crutches, now that I was out of the car, I could only gape in astonishment, my gaze switching from Woo bin-sunbae's to the house, then back again.

"Jan Di, I thought I was staying at your house!" I whispered reproachfully.

"The doctor said that you should get lots of sleep, and not get too excited. My house is crazy, my parents work at odd times and I'm studying at insane hours to work for my medical degree. Ji-hoo sunbae is going to be out of the country for a while, and we couldn't have you living at a hotel. So…Woo bin sunbae offered his home." My best friend avoided my eyes sheepishly. "I made him promise to not do anything to you." I blushed at this slightly.

As if that settled everything, my friends lifted my meager belongings into the mansion that sunbae called a house. I stood on the stoop, tentative to walk into the foyer.

"Come on in Ga Eul!" Woo bin called from somewhere above me. Seeing him trotting by a railing, I called up to him.

"Sunbae, not that I don't appreciate this, but I could stay somewhere else, I could stay at a hotel or something." He shook his head at me.

"It's not a problem!" He then gave me a slightly embarrassed look. "Unfortunately, our best spare room is upstairs. But, there is a ramp or elevator by the bottom of the stairs behind the curtain. That way you can move easily, even on those crutches of yours." Sighing inwardly, I swung toward the elevator, knowing that there was no use arguing with the F4.

**Yi Jung's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the lounge for us F4 members when I heard the others coming in. They seemed to be arguing over colors.

"I still say it should be pink." Jun Pyo called out. "All girls love pink. It's all girly and frilly." Ji-hoo shook his head.

"You don't know her favorite color Jun Pyo. For all you know, her favorite color's white."

"White isn't a color!"

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Alright!" Woo bin shouted above the din. "We'll just ask her tomorrow!" As they all plopped down in their respective seats, they seemed to notice me for the first time. Jun Pyo was the first to address me.

"Ya! Yi Jung, you know her best, what's Ga Eul's favorite color?" I blinked at him confused.

"Ga Eul-ishii?" I queried.

"Yeah, Jan Di's friend, you know her best, what's her favorite color?"

I remembered her blue dress and her red coat. Then, closing my eyes I tried to picture her in different shades. "Light purple and pale pink probably." I murmured softly.

"See? I told you we should go with pink." Jun Pyo thrust a fist in the air triumphantly.

"We'll just double check with her tomorrow, but make it sneaky. If she finds out, she'll just go all defensive and say we're going to much trouble." Ji-hoo spoke quietly, ignoring Jun Pyo's jubilant yell completely.

**Woo bin's P.O.V**

I saw Yi Jung's I close for a second, a slight smile on his face as he thought about Ga Eul's favorite color.

"Light purple and pale pink probably." He'd murmured so quietly I'd strained to hear him. When his eyes opened, seeds of confusion seemed to be taking root. "Why do you want to know?"

I was hesitant. I didn't really want to tell Yi Jung where Ga Eul would be staying until her folks came home. I knew how he felt about her, even if he pretended he didn't like her at all. He would _not _be happy to hear she was staying at my house. My intentions are totally honorable. I don't like Ga Eul the way Yi Jung does (even if I did, it's SO off-limits 'cause of Yi Jung) I think of her as more of sister, someone to take care of and protect. She may not think so, but she does need protecting. Ruffling my red-ish brown hair nervously, I glanced nervously at my best friend. His dark black hair seemed slick and normal as always. His tie was crooked, the only sign he was affected at all by the issues at hand.

"Isn't it obvious why we want to know?" Jun Pyo snorted. Ji-hoo shot him a warning look. Clearly he didn't see it though. He kept right on going. "We want to change her room of course!" If Yi Jung was confused before, he was downright baffled now.

"Huh?" He turned toward Ji-hoo waiting for an answer. I coughed slightly, returning his gaze toward me. Clearing my throat nervously, I took the plunge.

"The thing is…Ga Eul's staying at my place."

"_WHAT?!" _

_**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. I've been insanely busy. Seriously, like crazy busy. The fencing season began a few weeks ago, and it's been completely insane. Practices go for two hours after school, I have to do homework, clean my room, and by the time I get home from fencing I'm usually zonked. So imagine doing all that when you're tired. I hope you aren't too angry with me. I hope you like this chapter, I put some thought into it, and I hope to be updating more quickly now that I've got the ball rolling. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! _

_~Ri_


	10. Chapter 10:Calls and Confusion

**Chapter 10: Calls and Confusion**

**Woo-bin's P.O.V**

Well. That didn't go well. When I'd spilled the beans about Ga Eul staying at my place, Yi Jung went rigid.

"She's staying _where?_" He'd not taken it well. At all. "She's staying with you?! Why? What happened to her staying at Jandi's place?" We'd only decided this when we were leaving the hospital. So, even though he wasn't there, it was clear that my best friend was still trying to keep tabs on Ga Eul.

"Ah, her parents are still in the Canary Islands and Ji-hoo's leaving soon. She had nowhere else to stay. Jan Di's house was too crazy, and Jun Pyo's mother would have a coronary if Ga Eul stayed at his house. And that would be last resort, trust me." When I'd mentioned Ga Eul staying at Jun Pyo's his face went ashen. He didn't want Ga Eul anywhere near that witch of a woman that was Jun Pyo's mother. That went for me as well. She was never going near the Shinwa Company if I could help it. I doubted she'd attempt it, but still.

"Ya, Woo-bin, shouldn't you be back with Ga Eul right now?" Jun Pyo called sounding bored while Yi Jung's grip on his wine glass tightened so that his fingers turned white. "Your sisters haven't been introduced to Ga Eul have they?" Crap. My sisters would crush Ga Eul.

"Yeah, your right. Later guys." I turned towards Yi Jung again. He was pointedly looking the other direction. "Is there any messages you want me to pass on to Ga Eul?"

**Yi Jung's P.O.V**

"No." I couldn't very well drag her from Woo-bin's house could I? As my close friend grabbed his black gloves, he threw us all a cheeky wink, and trotted out, with Jun Pyo calling after him.

"Don't forget to ask her favorite color!"

What the hell is going on? Ga Eul was staying at Woo bin's, she hadn't any family on the continent, and everyone seemed totally okay with it! What the hell?!

Jun Pyo left to go on a date with Jan Di. I was left with Ji-hoo scrutinizing me with his wide brown eyes.

"It's not really okay with you is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." I took a sip of the wine in my glass. It went down my throat, tasteless and disgusting. Placing my cup on a side table, I looked back into Ji-hoo's inscrutable stare.

"Suit yourself." He began strumming a song, humming slightly as he did so. He then stopped suddenly. "Can I borrow your cell?" I stared at him suspiciously. Last time he'd asked that, he had dialed Ga Eul, and I'd had to make up an excuse. I was doing my best not to even think about her! Not that I was having any success but still. Talking to her was out of the question.

"Why?"

"I need to ask a friend something." Eyeing him closely, I handed him my sleek silver cell. When he saw my screen, he smirked slightly. I closed my eyes in mortification. I hadn't changed it yet. My background for my phone was a picture of Ga Eul and me, her holding up a gorgeous pot, the first she'd ever finished.

Ji-hoo began to dial the phone number he was looking for, and then let it ring.

"Hello?"

**Ji-hoo's P.O.V**

"Ah, Ga Eul-ishii." The young potter's head snapped up. His dark eyes slanted at me. "No, nothings the matter." I spoke casually, and if I was correct, driving Yi Jung out of his mind. He would never admit it, but he was essentially a jealous person. And I'd bet my violin that he hated the way I spoke so informally with Ga Eul. "Oh, before I forget, Woo-bin's probably going to ask you later, but what's your favorite color?"

Yi Jung's face took on a neutral expression. He feigned nonchalance, but I could tell he was hanging on every word he could hear.

"Oh, it's purple and blue? Oh, no reason. I'll check in later." I nodded my head.

**Ga Eul's P.O.V **

I was a little confused. Yi Jung sunbae was calling me? My cellphone's screen lit up, as it vibrated to the song "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz (A song I thought appropriate for a contact alert) I slowly reached for it, bracing myself.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ga Eul-ishii." I nearly dropped the phone. Ji-hoo sunbae was the one calling me, not Yi Jung sunbae!

"Is everything alright? You're not calling from your phone."

"No, nothings the matter." He laughed slightly. "Oh, before I forget, Woo-bin's probably going to ask you this later, but what's your favorite color?"

"Purple and blue." I answered cautiously. "Why?" If he and the F4 were planning on remodeling the room I was currently in, I would flip. They'd already done so much! Besides, this was already Woo-bin's home!

"Oh, no reason." Ji-hoo sunbae said breezily. "I'll check in later."

"Ok…" I drew out the syllables to emphasize my confusion and frustration. "Take care sunbae."

"You too Ga Eul-ishii. Make sure you practice with those crutches." I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. Slightly flustered, I replied.

"I will sunbae. Thank you. Ok, goodbye." Sighing, I closed my phone, confusion taking over. Shaking it off, I looked at my surroundings. Woo-bin sunbae sure had a large house. The room I was staying in was humongous. The large arching walls were painted a sapphire shade with silver trimming. Elegant, shining, sterling swirls twisted their way up to the large glass dome above my head, giving me a view of the starry night. The furniture was all classic, I wasn't an expert, but I was pretty sure the desk on the other side of the room was at least 15th century. God, the F4 were paying money to get gorgeous things like these, only to put them in a guest room? What a waste. Shaking my head again, I examined my bed. A stunning canopy bed with pale blue covers and a misty blue set of drapes set off the gleaming silver poles of my bed frame.

This was way better than a hotel. After unpacking my few belongings, I laid back on my bed and made myself comfortable. I was closing my eyes for a short nap when I heard the first noise. Then there was another, thundering footsteps, like the force of a stampede seemed to be heading straight for this house. Maybe it was an earthquake? Curling under my covers, I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. This was just my luck.

All of a sudden, I heard the bang of a door opening downstairs. Squeals and shouts emitted from there, and with a resigned sigh, I reclined on my silky sheets, propping myself in a comfortable position. They must be the sisters that Woo-bin sunbae had mentioned once in passing when I heard him chatting to Jan Di. Closing my lids again, I could feel the pain medication taking affect. I would meet them in the morning.

_**A/N: **__Ok, I know I promised to update more, but that didn't exactly go as planned. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter until I find my idea journal which I filled in during Spanish (Sorry Senorita Pshogis) it's probably in my room somewhere under my Christmas gifts. I'll try to update on New Year's, if not, well, I'll update ASAP. Thanks for all your patience, and try not to flame this chapter! It's 4 am here. I'm only typing this at this time because my brother decided weight lifting RIGHT NOW is a good idea. Well, anyway, Happy late Christmas, and A Happy New Year!_

_Your zombie author,_

_ ~Ri_


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the Family

**Chapter 11: Meet the family**

Ga Eul's P.O.V 

When I awoke mid-afternoon, I opened my eyes to see 2 identical faces peering down at me intently. I gave a slight scream, and covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"You don't need to be afraid." The girl to my right said.

"That's right." Her counterpart agreed. "We live here to. Welcome!" Blinking slowly, I sat up; the girls moved back a little to sit on the edge of my bed. They looked identical. They both had nicely angled faces, golden skin with tinges of brown and dark eyes. Red brown curls fell down to their shoulders.

"Hello." I examined them. On closer inspection, the one to my right seemed to sit straighter, and had a calmer expression. But that was about where the differences ended. "What are your names?"

"I'm Min-Jee." The child to my left smiled and bounced up and down.

"And I'm Mi-Young." Her sister waved. "Welcome to our home Ga Eul-unni." I sat up completely, and thanked them.

"Thank you. Where is Woo-Bin sunbae?"

"Oppa is downstairs. He said he'd be up in a minute. He was talking about colors with Ji-hoo oppa."

Soon the girls were taking turns braiding my hair while I told them stories about my pottery class, Jan Di, and the few stories I knew about the F4.

**Woo Bin P.O.V **

When I came into Ga Eul's room, Mi-Young and Min-Jee were braiding her long straight hair. They were squealing and giggling excitedly. I tapped my knuckles on the door frame, and they all whirled to look at me.

"Oppa!" Mi-Young threw herself at me as if it had been years since she'd seen me instead of minutes. Swinging her up onto my hip with practiced ease, I turned my smile to Ga Eul.

"How's the leg Ga Eul?"

"Better sunbae. I took pain medication just now, so I should be good for a few hours at least."

"Excellent." Her face was slightly pink, but she was smiling. I'd seen her in the hospital, and the whole time she'd been there she had been frowning. It had made me sad, and I'm almost positive it broke Yi-Jung's heart.

"Min-Jee, Mi-Young. Time for dinner princesses." They catapulted off the bed and landed on the carpet running. It was always fun to watch my sisters.

"They are wonderful children sunbae." Ga Eul whispered quietly, her eyes had followed them all the way to the door.

"Well, I like them. They can be a bit of a handful though. I have a favor to ask you, it's just for the next couple days."

"Certainly. What can I do to help?" Her eagerness to please left me laughing. Forcing back a grin, I replied.

"I'm going to be out of town for a few days, and my mother is still in Shanghai. Would you mind keeping an eye on the twins when I'm away? The staff will help you, and it will be good for you to have company. It's easier than sending them to a friend's house for a few days."

"Of course! And it will help me gain experience with younger children. Is there anything in specific I need to do, or just make sure that they don't end up on the roof or something?"

"Just check in on them every now and then. You're not allowed to go to school for another week, doctors' orders. But you can keep an eye out around this place while I'm gone."

"It sounds like a marvelous idea." Ga Eul's face was alight with pleasure. I'd forgotten she loved kids so much. "I can't wait to get to know your sisters better! They seem like such interesting girls!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's one word for it. Another is insane. But, to each his own. We can discuss this more later. But at the moment, it's time for dinner. Need a hand getting up?"

Ga Eul's P.O.V 

Reaching for my crutches, I shook my head.

"No, that's fine sunbae. I'll see you down stairs."

"If you are sure…" He winked at me, ruffled his hair, and pranced out of the room.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I dove for my phone. Dialing Jan Di's number, I realized my hand was shaking. Whether it was with nerves, or excitement, I'm not quite sure.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" I hissed into the phone speaker.

"Hello?" Jan Di's bored voice answered on the 3rd ring. Skipping over the greetings, I filled her in on what had happened only a few moments before.

"This is amazing!" I squealed.

"That's wonderful Ga Eul-ah. I'm so glad you're excited. Woo-bin sunbae has behaved himself properly, right?"

"Of course. He's acted the perfect gentleman." I blushed slightly as I remembered when he took my hand to help me up from the bed.

"Fantastic. I have to go, I'm studying for an exam tomorrow. Call me whenever you need to ok?"

"Sure. Good night Jan Di-ah."  
"Good night."

As I hung up the phone, my stomach rumbled. I could smell captivating aromas coming from the dining room downstairs. Swinging myself onto my crutches, I propelled myself to the door, and went to supper.

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I know this is kinda short and dull. This was more like a filler chapter, until i can get all the pieces of the next chapter together. Oh, and I fixed the Japanese errors in here! Thanks to those who pointed it out, I may not have realized I was doing it otherwise! Thanks for your patience!  
_~Ri


End file.
